Love of the Insanes
by Yume Shikai
Summary: Sasori es un profesor de universidad que vive sus días intentando aguantar la monotonía de su trabajo aunque... antes de que termine el curso conocerá a alguien que le producirá cierta obsesión hasta el punto de volverle loco. (Aviso: yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, hola a todos~~ Esta idea se me ocurrió justo anoche y en cuanto he tenido tiempo me he puesto a escribir el primer capítulo. Aún no tengo totalmente decidido cómo se va a desarrollar la historia, más bien me inspiraré en lo que una amiga y las reviews vayan diciéndome.

Ya de paso, voy a dar gracias a mi amiga Vlady por haberme apoyado con esta idea, aconsejarme y también por leer los capítulos antes de subirlos yo aquí.

Aprovecho también para decir que no se si hay un fic que tenga una historia parecida a esta, así que si existe lo siento mucho y espero que no moleste.

También aviso de que en cierta parte de la historia habrá un poco de sangre, intentaré avisar del capítulo en el que sale, para no desagradar a nadie, pero avisados estáis.

_**Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparezcan aquí son del manga y anime Naruto, así que todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos.**_

* * *

Aquel era un día más que corriente en la universidad. Hacía calor pues el verano ya se estaba acercando, y eso se notaba en la cara de los alumnos: unos mirando por la ventana con ansias de salir de ahí por fin, otros escribiendo de manera distraída, alguno hablando por la parte de atrás y otros, simplemente, intentaban pasar entretenidos mi soporífera clase entreteniéndose con sus móviles.

Al principio todos se mostraban interesados en la asignatura que yo impartía, pero a medida que el curso avanzaba, iban acostumbrándose y las clases teóricas se les hacían eternas. No es que llevase muchos años como profesor ahí, de hecho hacía seis años que había terminado mi doctorado y cinco desde que daba clase en la universidad en la que estudié. Sin embargo, aunque fuese profesor, no había olvidado mi etapa de alumno recién ingresado en la universidad, esperando con ilusión que los profesores nos enseñasen cosas interesantes… hasta que me di cuenta de que esos momentos "animados" eran los menos, y que la mayor parte del tiempo había que estar copiando todo lo que el profesor decía.

Estaba seguro de que mi cara en aquel entonces era igual que la que tenían mis alumnos en ese momento. Cogí uno de mis libros, lo cerré calmadamente y tras eso di un golpe con él en la mesa, asustando a la mayoría de los que estaban distraídos. Ahora todos los ojos me miraban a mí.

– Bien, ya que es viernes y os veo ansiosos por salir dejaré la clase aquí. – Todos empezaron a recoger así que tuve que alzar la voz para que me escuchasen. – Recordad que para el miércoles me tenéis que entregar vuestros trabajos sin falta. – Viendo que apenas me atendían por estar hablando sobre los planes que tenían para el fin de semana empecé a recoger yo también mis libros y los metí a aquella cartera de cuero que siempre solía acompañarme.

Me quedé sentado en la silla del profesor, esperando a que los alumnos saliesen del aula por si alguno quería comentarme algo, pero todos parecían tener prisa, así que a diferencia de los días de invierno, la clase acabó vacía en pocos minutos. – Anda que no se dan prisa cuando les interesa… – Me levanté con un suspiro y salí para cerrar la clase con llave, pues ya no se utilizaría más hasta la semana siguiente y… nadie se atrevería a dejarla abierta. Siendo un aula-laboratorio, los "altos cargos" siempre insistían en que esas clases estuviesen cerradas por peligro de robos. Y yo entonces me preguntaba ¿quién iba a querer llevarse un hueso humano a casa?

Negando con la cabeza me giré, guardándome la llave en el bolsillo del pantalón para encontrarme con un chico sentado justo frente a la puerta. Me estaba mirando con sus ojos azules. No me sonaba de haberle visto en clase, aunque tampoco es que me aprendiese los nombres o las caras de mis alumnos. Sería demasiada molestia con el comienzo de cada curso. Pero él me seguía mirando sin decir nada. – ¿Necesitas algo? – Mi voz resonó en el pasillo, casi desierto de no ser por nosotros dos, pues al parecer los alumnos habían huido en bandada para disfrutar las últimas horas de sol del día.

El chico se levantó del banco y se acercó a mí. No parecía muy contento por el rostro que tenía, parecía preocupado. Diría que quizás algo más, pues al tenerle cerca pude ver que tenía los ojos rojos. – Perdone, ¿está seguro de que no quedaba nadie dentro? –

Miré a la puerta y asentí. – Claro, he esperado a que todos recogiesen y saliesen. – Ese rubio bajó la mirada y suspiró.

Su voz sonó algo temblorosa al volver a hablar, como si le costase contener sus emociones. –Ah… bueno entonces me voy, muchas gracias. – Sin despedirse ni nada se alejó a paso rápido de allí.

No había entendido muy bien qué pasaba con él, pero me olvidé del tema y salí del edificio para volver a casa. Me esperaba un largo fin de semana de correcciones y de preparar las próximas clases. Y así pasé el fin de semana entero, entre papeles, libros y bolígrafos, incluso quejas de algún estudiante vía email por la mala nota que habían obtenido en sus últimos trabajos… nada fuera de lo común. O quizás sí que tendría que decir había algo destacable. Ese cabello rubio brillante y los ojos azules resplandecientes bajo su flequillo volvían de forma efímera a mi mente de vez en cuando durante unos segundos, distrayéndome de lo que hacía. Bah, ni siquiera parecía ser alumno mío, no era probable que me lo volviese a encontrar. Pero no podía olvidar esa mirada que mostraba una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación.

Una nueva semana comenzó… lunes, nueve de la mañana… eso significaba que tenía que impartir la clase de anatomía a los de tercero. Una clase llena de bostezos hasta que llegó la parte práctica y les pedí que se dividiesen en grupos. Así parecieron animarse bastante, aunque ese pequeño experimento no era nada del otro mundo. Bueno, al menos no se dormirían otra vez.

Al dar por finalizada la lección salieron todos corriendo para poder llegar a su siguiente clase a tiempo. La vida universitaria tenía esas pegas, siempre tenían que estar con prisas de un lado a otro. Cuando salí de la clase vi, para mi sorpresa, que el rubio que vi el viernes por la tarde volvía a estar frente a la puerta, pero, al ver que cerraba el aula, simplemente se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada. Aquel comportamiento era cuanto menos curioso, pero no le conocía, así que no podría reclamarle nada.

La semana fue pasando y pude darme cuenta de que, cada vez que daba clase a los alumnos de tercero, el misterioso chico rubio aparecía delante del aula donde yo impartía. Llegó el viernes de nuevo, y como acostumbraba ya a hacer, terminaba la clase antes de tiempo para que los alumnos pudiesen disfrutar de una pequeña parte más de la tarde. Y como era habitual ya para mí, ahí estaban otra vez esos ojos azules, repasando las caras de cada persona que salía de la clase, hasta que me veía salir a mí.

Pero esta vez no iba a dejar que se fuese sin ninguna explicación, así que tras cerrar la puerta aceleré el paso hasta colocarme a su lado. – ¿Por qué apareces siempre delante de mi clase? –Hablé con voz clara y seria, sin rodeos. No iba a tener tanto tacto cuando él parecía que estaba acosando a alguien de manera obsesiva.

Él detuvo sus pasos y me miró a los ojos. Estos estaban ligeramente brillantes, como si quisiese llorar o algo. – Perdone, es que busco a alguien que debería ir a su clase, pero no parece que venga. – Apartó la mirada de mí y suspiró. Curiosa manera de buscar a alguien a quien conocías. ¿Dónde quedaban todas esas nuevas tecnologías? En la actualidad no había complicación alguna para poder comunicarse con alguien.

¿Sería una mentira? Quizás estaba buscando algo más, o necesitaba algo. El chico parecía un poco afectado, pero seguía pareciendo contenerse. – ¿Estás bien? Si lo que deseas es entrar a mis clases solo tienes que pedírmelo, no es necesario que estés matriculado en la asignatura. – Él solo negó con la cabeza. Así que no era interés en la asignatura… no se me ocurría nada que pudiese hacerle venir todos los días sin falta.

No es que yo fuese una persona que mostrase sus sentimientos a los demás, de hecho conocía varios de los apelativos tan cariñosos que me habían puesto los alumnos de la facultad. Eso era sarcasmo por supuesto. Pero ese chico me conmovía, y pocas cosas conseguían conmoverme a mí. Al final decidí que quería saber qué pasaba con él, porque me sentía algo observado a decir verdad. – Acompáñame a mi despacho. Hablaremos más tranquilos allí. – El chico me siguió un par de pasos más atrás pero se decidió a entrar cuando llegamos.

– Bien, ahora cuéntame... ah… – Le miré expectante ya sentado en mi silla, esperando que se presentase.

– Deidara, me llamo Deidara. – Curioso nombre para un chico… Pero no iba a parar la charla ahí; si estaba siempre en el pasillo esperando algo querría.

– ¿Estás interesado en la carrera? – Solo negó en silencio otra vez, pero con mi mirada pareció forzarse a hablar.

– No soy alumno de la universidad. Ni siquiera estoy interesado en estudiar una carrera. – Esa conversación no iba a ser muy amena por lo que estaba viendo, y no se me daba bien hablar con gente que a vista de cualquiera estaba hundido. Aquella respuesta que me dio me despistó del todo, no entendía qué hacía el chico allí si no era alumno.

– Sabrás que no está permitido estar en esta facultad si no eres alumno o parte del personal, ¿verdad? – Más que nada era por seguridad, ya que había productos que solo se permitía manejar a profesores y alumnos de cursos superiores.

– Sí, sí, lo sé bien, y lo siento. Pero es que es muy urgente. Como le he dicho antes, necesito encontrar a alguien que debería ir a sus clases. – Me quedé mirándole, esperando alguna explicación, pero no parecía por la labor de dar más detalles.

– Ya veo… – Saqué una hoja de la carpeta en la que aparecía una lista con los nombres de los alumnos y a su lado las firmas de aquellos que habían acudido a las últimas clases. – Dime el nombre de la persona que buscas. – Me miró extrañado un momento pero yo solamente le asentí para que me tuviese algo de confianza. Tras parecer dudar unos segundos me dijo el nombre… "Uchiha". Pasé la mirada rápidamente por mi lista buscando ese apellido hasta dar con él pero… – Siento decirte que esa persona no ha venido a las últimas 4 clases. – No era algo que me extrañase, muchos alumnos decidían no acudir a mis clases, aunque así lo más probable era que suspendiesen por no presentar los informes de las prácticas de la asignatura.

– Ah… – No me costaría nada decir que el chico estaba decepcionado. De hecho a mis ojos seguía pareciendo que se aguantaba el llanto.

– Oye, Deidara. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Sé que no soy más que un desconocido para ti, pero puedo ofrecerme a comunicarme con él por ti. En los registros sale su número de teléfono y su email. – Parecía que al rubio le espantaba esa idea y se levantó de golpe de la silla donde estaba.

– ¡No, no! No es necesario. Ya encontraré la forma de hablar con él. – Miró su reloj nervioso y después miró la puerta. – No hable con él, de verdad, me las arreglaré yo solo. Gracias por su ayuda. – Tanto respeto por su parte me extrañaba bastante, casi hasta me ponía nervioso. Y… ¿estaba asustado? Esa reacción que había tenido me había sorprendido aún más.

– Está bien, no te preocupes. – Me levanté para despedirme de él y le acompañé a la puerta. Educación ante todo, como solía decir. – Espero que tengas suerte en tu búsqueda. – Sonreí levemente, algo muy raro en mí, y dejé que se marchase.

Aquel chico llamaba mi atención con su actitud. Apareciendo siempre delante de mí, tan callado, tan nervioso, tan triste… y algo me decía que no sería la última vez que le vería por aquí.

* * *

¡Y ya está! Primer capítulo terminado. Pues gracias por leer hasta aquí a los que habéis llegado. Como he dicho arriba, se aceptan reviews con recomendaciones o peticiones y consideraré ponerlas si encajan con la historia que tengo pensada. Además, todas las reviews son bienvenidas, que me hace ilusión 3

No creo tardar mucho en subir el próximo capítulo, pues ya lo tengo a empezado. Gracias de nuevo por leer, besitos~~


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con el segundo capítulo recién terminado. Espero que guste cómo se va desarrollando la historia.

Quiero dar las gracias de nuevo a mi amiga **Vlady** por leerlo antes de publicarlo y también a **Matryoshkah**, que me ha animado mucho con su review y que espero que disfrute este capítulo. También quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que hayan entrado a leer el primer capítulo, me hace ilusión ver que llama la atención de la gente, aunque sea un poco.

_**Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen al anime Naruto y a su autor Masashi Kishimoto, no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos.**_

**¡****IMPORTANTE****! - **en este capítulo la historia se narrará desde el punto de vista de Deidara. Los capítulos irán alternando el punto de vista de Deidara y de Sasori, según convenga revelar unos datos u otros para la historia.

Aclarado todo, disfrutad~~

* * *

La cama estaba tan fría… tan vacía… Me sentía tan solo… no pensaba que mi actitud me pudiese llevar a una situación como esta. ¿Por qué no le habría hecho caso? Me había avisado tantas veces de que cambiase mi comportamiento… ahora me sentía culpable. Porque yo ya había estado de sobre aviso y continué con aquella actitud egoísta hasta que sus amenazas se hicieron realidad.

Pasé la mano por el lado contrario de la cama. Ese espacio que solía ocupar él y que llevaba ya una semana vacío. Una semana sin sus abrazos, ni sus besos. Echaba de menos esa manera de despertarme con sus suaves caricias, su voz susurrándome al oído dulcemente "buenos días". Una larga semana… los siete peores días de mi vida podría decir.

Con un suspiro pesado decidí levantarme de la cama y me acerqué a la ventana. Con una mano en el cristal miré al exterior. No había estrellas, ni siquiera podía verse la luna pues el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes. Lo único que iluminaba las calles era la luz de las farolas, dejando ciertos espacios a los que no llegaba la luz completamente a oscuras.

Miré indeciso hacia atrás, a la cama vacía y deshecha. Esa imagen hacía que todas las ganas de dormir que tenían desapareciesen. El reloj marcaba ya las tres de la madrugada. Era lo mismo todas estas noches y, conociendo ya el resultado que obtendría de volver a la cama, decidí cambiarme del pijama a ropa de calle, recogí mi cabello como siempre lo llevaba y salí a dar un paseo.

En cuanto salí del portal del edificio recibí una fresca brisa sobre mi rostro. Pero aquella sensación no era suficiente para quitarme la tristeza. Mis pies se movían solos por las calles, hasta llegar a un pequeño parque. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había llegado allí, solo quise sentarme en uno de los bancos y admirar la fuente iluminada. Allí… ese era el lugar donde había comenzado todo. El recuerdo de aquel día acudía a mi mente…

**-_Flashback_-**

Un joven rubio de tan solo 17 años estaba junto a la fuente del parque que había cerca de la universidad. Estaba muy nervioso, y eso era visible simplemente en cómo se movía. No dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de la fuente, esperando a alguien. Miraba el reloj del móvil sin parar, viendo que los minutos parecían no querer pasar. Cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos más de espera…

Sí, tan nervioso e impaciente estaba que había salido bastante antes de su casa, pues no era capaz de esperar en casa encerrado sin hacer nada. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que podría llegar a pasar, pues un amigo en común con aquel al que esperaba le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él. Y eso, claro está, había sido a espaldas de esa persona.

La hora esperada por fin llego, así supo que las clases de la universidad ya habían finalizado por hoy y que la persona a la que esperaba por fin iría al lugar de encuentro. Respiró hondo, una, dos, tres veces… hasta que le vio aparecer. Ese aspecto informal pero elegante a la vez, su porte, esa mirada negra como dos pozos que parecían absorberte cada vez que los miras, su largo cabello negro.

Para el joven rubio, él era perfecto. Porque sí, el moreno no era el único que estaba enamorado. Deidara también sentía cierta atracción por él, y no solo por su físico. La forma de ser del universitario le gustaba mucho al menor. Le era agradable estar en su compañía, y en cierta forma notaba cierta protección viniendo de él.

Solo unos metros más… tragó saliva a duras penas, pensando en qué decirle, cómo saludarle. Era la primera vez que quedaban ellos solos, pues normalmente siempre había más amigos presentes. Estaba tan tenso que dudaba que pudiese siquiera saludarle. Cada paso que el moreno daba parecía sucederse a cámara lenta, demasiado lenta para el rubio.

– Hola Deidara… espero que no lleves demasiado tiempo esperando. – A pesar de que intentaba mostrarse tranquilo se podía adivinar cierto nerviosismo en su voz. Aunque al parecer el menos no se dio ni cuenta de ello.

– ¡Ah! No, no, tranquilo, acababa de llegar. –Primera mentira de la tarde, llevaba allí paseando desde hacía más de media hora, a sabiendas de que el otro estaría en clase y que, obviamente, no llegaría antes de tiempo.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos. Ambos miraban a las personas a su alrededor, hasta que Deidara reunió el valor necesario para preguntar. – Itachi, ¿qué querías decirme? – Le miró, de una manera un poco insistente, como presionándole para que dijese de una vez el motivo de haber quedado a solas esa tarde.

Itachi suspiró y elevó la mirada al cielo, pensándose bien cómo decirle al rubio aquello que sentía. – Verás… eh… mejor ven aquí. – Cogiendo del brazo a Deidara se acercó a un banco de madera frente a la fuente e hizo que se sentase en él. Luego dejó sus cosas en el banco también, pero él no se sentó. Simplemente se quedó frente a Deidara, mirándole indeciso.

Echándole valor decidió decirlo todo sin esperar. Así los nervios no trabarían lo que diría a continuación. – Deidara, me gustas mucho. Llevo bastante tiempo enamorado de ti, pero ya no soportaba más callarme mis sentimientos y no poder tenerte junto a mí. Siento que cada vez que te veo mi día mejora. No era por salir con mis amigos… era por verte a ti… solo tú eras imprescindible ahí… – Cuando su pequeño discurso empezó a torcerse por la incertidumbre decidió callarse y mirar al ojiazul.

Deidara por fin se dignó a reaccionar y se levantó. Sí, aquello era lo que llevaba esperando por… ¿cuánto? ¿Meses? ¿Un año? Él ya se había fijado en Itachi desde que lo conoció, pero aquello era simple atracción física. No se dio cuenta de cuándo esa atracción se había convertido en amor cubierto por un disfraz de amistad y confianza.

Pensando que se iría Itachi se alarmó y volvió a hablar, de manera atropellada en esta ocasión. – No te vayas por favor. Juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Y si te molesta puedo hacer como si nad… –Deidara le interrumpió plantándole un beso en los labios.

Ese beso fue corto, superficial… pero también había dejado en claro los sentimientos del más joven, reconfortando así a Itachi. Al separarse el rubio le miró con una sonrisa. –Itachi, a mí también me gustas, mucho. Y me siento siempre tan bien contigo que… bu-bueno… Lo que quiero decir es… que estoy enamorado de ti y… que te quiero. –

Aquella tarde en la que por fin declararon sus sentimientos fue el comienzo de su relación. Una relación en la que hubo momentos para todo; risas, enfados, lágrimas, reconciliaciones, demostraciones de amor a todos los niveles… Pero que a pesar de los malos momentos, siempre estaban unidos.

**- _Fin del flashback_ -**

Unidos… unidos… por mi estupidez ya no estábamos unidos. Itachi ya se había enfadado por mi actitud en diversas ocasiones. Decía que no hacía nada más que controlarle todo lo que hacía, dónde iba, con quién hablaba… pero aunque intentase no hacerlo más, no podía evitarlo. Era lo que salía de mí.

Me daba tantos celos cuando alguien se le acercaba más de la cuenta. O cuando una de sus sonrisas tenía como objetivo los ojos de alguien que no eran los míos… Simplemente no podía soportarlo. Por mi cabeza solo pasaban pensamientos de que me lo quitarían si me descuidase, o de que Itachi me abandonaría si no mostraba el suficiente interés en la relación.

Pero no fue así. Pasó justo lo contrario. Acabó por sentirse tan atosigado que decidió alejarse de mí. "Démonos un tiempo, necesito aclarar las cosas por mí mismo". Solo me dijo eso. Sin despedirse se marchó del piso que compartíamos. Cortó todo contacto conmigo en cuanto desapareció, no respondía a mis emails, ni a mis llamadas, ni los mensajes de texto… De hecho parecía que no tenía el móvil operativo, pues cada vez que le llamaba salía el mensaje de voz diciendo que estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Eran incontables las veces que había escuchado ya esa voz de mujer recitando aquel mensaje.

Miré mi móvil de nuevo, esperando como siempre tener un mensaje de él, o al menos una llamada perdida. Pero nada… Miré la hora; las cinco de la madrugada… Cómo pasaba el tiempo cuando uno se pone a recordar. Decidí volver a casa a intentar dormir, aunque ya sabía que no conseguiría tener el sueño pacífico que tenía al sentirme entre sus brazos. Simplemente caería rendido y al día siguiente sentiría ese cansancio que llevaba persiguiéndome durante días.

* * *

Ya era miércoles… los días se me hacían eternos sin su compañía. Ya hacía casi dos semanas que no le veía, me sentía tan vacío por ello, como si la soledad me fuese comiendo por dentro.

Miré el despertador de mi mesilla con desgana y resoplé. Eran ya las 12 de la mañana. Aunque no me sorprendía ya a esas alturas. Desde que Itachi se fue pasaba los días durmiendo y yendo a la universidad, esperando tener un golpe de suerte y encontrarme con él allí. Pero eso no ocurría. Incluso pude confirmar que no asistía a clase gracias a aquel profesor… ni siquiera recuerdo si me dijo su nombre, solo recuerdo su cabello rojo fulgurante.

Me levanté con parsimonia, como si me doliese todo el cuerpo, y caminé a paso lento a la ducha. Necesitaba despertarme del todo y relajarme, y esperaba que el agua lo consiguiese. Lástima que ese momento de tranquilidad no pudiese durar eternamente. Cerré el grifo y salí con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra cubriendo mi cabello. Vi mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi cuerpo estaba como siempre, pero mis ojos se veían apagados, enmarcados por esas ojeras que había bajo ellos.

Nunca había tenido tal aspecto de cansancio, parecía que no había dormido en días. Bueno… sí que dormía, pero no descansaba, me era imposible. Necesitaba tanto sentir sus abrazos y sus besos; eso era lo que me permitía descansar por las noches. Sentirle a mi lado, protegiéndome.

Volví a la habitación para vestirme con casi la misma pereza que había tenido al levantarme de la cama. Mientras me ponía el pantalón miré de reojo el móvil en mi mesilla. ¿Debería hacer otro intento? ¿Debería llamarle? Si escuchaba esa voz de mujer diciéndome que el móvil al que llamaba estaba apagado, me moriría.

Le eché valor como pude y tomé el aparato entre mis manos, encendí la pantalla y… Me quedé completamente alucinado. En la pantalla solo salía el aviso de que me había llegado un mensaje a nombre de Itachi. Tantos días esperando cualquier noticia suya, ansiando el poder comunicarme con él. Y por fin tenía muestras de que no había decidido desaparecer para siempre.

Tras esos segundos en los que la estupefacción me pudo fui capaz de abrir el mensaje y leerlo. Lo releí varias veces, como si no me creyese que por fin se hubiese dignado a comunicarse conmigo.

**_"T_****_e espero esta tarde al_**

**_salir de clase. Si quieres_**

**_hablar no faltes."_**

El mensaje no decía nada más. Por mucho que intentaba seguir bajando el mensaje, no había más texto que leer. Ahí comenzaron a entrarme dudas. ¿Por qué me mandaba un mensaje tan serio como ese? Quizás estaba realmente enfadado, aunque hayan pasado ya trece días desde que se fue.

Aquel día era miércoles, y sabiéndome su horario de memoria, sabía que saldría de clase a las 5 de la tarde. Volví a mirar el reloj. Aún era la 1:30, todavía quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que Itachi terminase con sus clases. Esperaba la hora con ansias, los minutos se convertían en horas, haciendo que mi incertidumbre y ansiedad creciese hasta límites que ni yo mismo había pensado que llegaría a experimentar. Solo esperaba poder aclararlo todo…

* * *

¡Bien! Aquí finaliza el segundo capítulo. Si habéis llegado a leerlo entero, os doy las gracias. Ya tengo pensado cómo haré el siguiente capítulo, que en realidad iba a ser parte de este pero al final iba a quedar demasiado largo.

Espero que os haya gustado, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. Las reviews y recomendaciones siguen siendo bienvenidas.

Besitos~~


	3. Chapter 3

Hi-hi~~ ¡Aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo! Siento haber tardado tantos días en subirlo, lo acabo de terminar justo ahora. Pero entre un examen de la universidad y un poco falta de inspiración pues no llegaba a sacar nada bueno para el capítulo.

Me alegra ver que la gente entra al menos a curiosear de qué trata la historia. Por eso os quiero dar las gracias por ese par de follows que me habéis dado y también quiero agradecer a esos que simplemente se pasan para leer, aunque no comenten ni nada, porque eso significa que capta la atención lo que estoy escribiendo, y eso ya me hace feliz.

Bueno, al lío. Este capítulo estará narrado de nuevo por Deidara, y vuelve a aparecer un flashback.

Sin más, os dejo leer. Espero que os guste, y que lo disfrutéis 3

**_Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no tengo ningún derecho ni animo lucrativo con ellos._**

* * *

Ya eran las 4:55 y yo ya me encontraba sentado en el pasillo de la facultad donde estudiaba Itachi, como siempre hacía cuando venía a buscarle. Estaba impaciente por verle salir. Intenté distraerme esos cinco minutos que quedaban de espera jugando con mi móvil pero, en lugar de en un juego, acabé mirando ese frío mensaje que Itachi me había mandado esa misma mañana.

La puerta frente a mí se abrió y los alumnos comenzaron a salir. Yo me levanté, esperando ver sobresalir aquella cabeza de pelo negro que tanto me gustaba. Sí, ahí estaba, por fin aparecía.

Sonreí levemente y me acerqué a saludarle; quise abrazarle pero Itachi me sujetó de los hombros. – **Espera Deidara. Mejor vamos fuera.** – Me quedé en silencio, borrando mi sonrisa. Ni siquiera me había saludado, simplemente me tomó por la muñeca y me guio por los pasillos de la facultad para salir del edificio.

Cuando vi la puerta de salida no pude evitar suspirar. Tenía tanto miedo de lo que podría llegar a decirme. Intentaba controlar mis nervios, pero simplemente solo de pensar que me iba a hablar de esa manera tan fría, con esa mirada que parecía que la oscuridad me tragaría… se me hacía imposible no temblar ligeramente.

Una vez fuera nos alejamos unos metros de la puerta. A esas horas la mayoría de los alumnos salían en grupos de la facultad en dirección a sus casas, pues ya había terminado el horario lectivo. Pude notar aquello porque entre Itachi y yo había surgido un silencio tan tenso que intentaba prestar atención hasta a la cosa más insignificante del mundo con tal de no estar tan consciente de nuestra situación.

– **Deidara, mírame.** – Aquella orden me hizo levantar inmediatamente la cara y enfocar mi mirada en sus ojos. Vi cómo suspiraba, cerrando los ojos unos segundos, y al volver a abrirlos su mirada había perdido parte de esa hostilidad que mostraba al principio. Quizás estaba cansado. Y no solo físicamente, sino que podría seguir molesto por la actitud que mostré antes de que se marchase de casa. – **¿Cómo estás?** – Sus ojos me recorrieron mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, como si me estuviese escaneando.

No pude evitar volver a sonreír; me ilusionaba que al menos estuviese preocupado por mí, pues se le notaba a la legua por mucho que intentase mostrarse frío. – **Ahora ya estoy bien Itachi… te he echado mucho de menos.** – Me acerqué a abrazarle, pero él dio un paso atrás.

No entendía a qué venía aquel comportamiento. ¿Éramos novios y ni siquiera me dejaba acercarme? Pensaba que querría arreglarlo todo, pero solo estaba consiguiendo hacerme sentir peor. Apreté los labios, analizando su rostro a la espera de que su actitud cambiase de una vez. Pero ese momento al parecer no llegaba. – **¿No vas a decir nada más?** –

Él se limitó a resoplar mirando alrededor un momento para luego enfocar los ojos de nuevo en los míos. – **Deidara… ¿has recapacitado ya sobre lo que te dije?** – Su actitud seria seguía presente, y yo no sabía ni cómo hablarle ya.

Asentí, sintiendo que se me humedecían los ojos. – **P-pues claro, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… yo te necesito Itachi… te amo…** – Su mueca tras mi respuesta me dejó más que claro que no estaba muy contento con mi respuesta.

Me tomó de los hombros, sujetándolos con algo de fuerza, sin llegar a hacer daño. – **No me refiero a eso. Sabes perfectamente que lo que quiero es que me prometas que no vas a ser tan posesivo conmigo. Está bien ser un poco posesivo o celoso de tu pareja, pero no puedes prohibir al resto del mundo acercárseme. ¿Entiendes? Rozas la obsesión con ese comportamiento. Incluso mi hermano tiene miedo de acercarse si estás tú presente…** – Esas palabras se me hacían tan conocidas que dolían. Me estaba diciendo lo mismo que dijo el día que se marchó de casa, hace casi cuatro semanas.

Asentí de nuevo, tomándole de las manos para entrelazar nuestros dedos. – **Itachi… te prometo que no volveré a comportarme de esa forma. Me guardaré los celos, lo juro, no me enfadaré si te hablan ni nada de eso…** – La mirada del moreno parecía intentar leerme la mente y el corazón con aquella intensidad que tenía.

Se llevó la mano derecha a los ojos y se los frotó un poco, como pensando qué hacer. – **No me vas a convencer solo con…** –

Entonces en un impulso me abracé a él y le empecé a suplicar. – **¡Por favor! Te lo juro por mi vida, no voy a ser celoso más. Haré lo que quieras para que continúes conmigo… por favor… no vuelvas a marcharte…** – No iba a permitirme perderlo, era lo más importante para mí… lo único que daba luz a mi vida.

Entonces sentí sus brazos rodeándome también. Eso era lo que había necesitado tanto estos días, esa calidez, esa sensación de protección, de cariño… – **Está bien Dei, te creo… confío en que no vuelvas a ponerte de esa forma. Contrólate, ¿de acuerdo?** – Me separó un poco de su cuerpo y me sonrió levemente. – **Intenta no montar escenas como la del otro día. ¿Vale?** – Yo solo asentí con rapidez, como si fuese un niño pequeño tras escuchar el regaño de su madre.

Tras aquella charla, como Itachi ya no tenía más clases ese día, volvimos juntos a casa, tomados de la mano. Estaba tan alegre, me sentía tan afortunado, que habría puesto la mano en el fuego apostando a que nada lograría arrebatarme esa felicidad. Pero… ¿qué me aseguraba que podría contener aquellos irrefrenables celos que sentía hacia cualquier persona que se acercaba a Itachi? No soportaba verle con gente demasiado pegadita a él.

* * *

**_Flashback (14 días antes)_**

Faltaba poco para que Itachi saliese de clase y el pequeño rubio estaba como siempre esperándole fuera de la facultad, disfrutando del buen tiempo que ya hacía en esa época. No era capaz de contener la sonrisa solo por los planes que tenían. Una tarde solo para ellos dos.

Deidara se levantó del banco al ver salir a Itachi, aunque no le hizo mucha ilusión ver que salía con un par de chicas y otro chico. Los chicos se acercaron a Deidara e Itachi saludó a su novio con un beso en los labios e hizo las presentaciones correspondientes. Tras eso, cogió de la mano a su chico y se puso algo más serio. – **Dei, cielo, hoy no podemos quedar. Mi grupo y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo para la semana que viene. Lo pospondremos para mañana, ¿vale?** –Le acarició la mejilla, volviéndole a sonreír, esperando que comprendiese.

Pero si Deidara tenía un defecto, ese era sus celos hacia Itachi, y por lo tanto se ponía muy cabezota cada vez que alguien se lo "quitaba". – **Pero Itachi, habíamos planeado esto ya desde el fin de semana pasado. Me lo habías prometido.** – Miró con rabia a todos esos compañeros de clase del moreno, que se achantaron un poco ante la mirada del rubio.

– **Deidara, por favor, es un trabajo importante, no puedo posponerlo. Entiéndelo, esto es la universidad, no un juego. **– Desde el principio el mayor ya sabía que su pareja se opondría, ya le conocía lo suficiente como para poder verlo venir.

– **¡Que no Itachi! Me habías prometido que íbamos a ir al cine. Pues ahora vamos al cine, harás el trabajo mañana.** – Tomó de la mano a Itachi para llevárselo pero una de las integrantes del grupo se interpuso, tomándole del otro brazo también y se encaró al novio celoso.

– **Oye, vale que sea tu novio, pero tiene cosas más importantes que hacer con nosotros. Así que tendrás que aguantarte.** – Deidara creyó ver que aquella chica no era una simple compañera, que ella tenía ese brillo en los ojos de enamorada.

¿Enamorada de Itachi? Por encima de su cadáver. Deidara soltó la mano que sujetaba hasta ese momento con posesividad y se enfrentó a esa chica. – **¿Tú quién te crees que eres para decir que Itachi tiene algo más importante que yo? ¿Eh?** – Empujó a la chica para apartarle de aquel que consideraba de su propiedad, solo suyo.

Pero lo que le sorprendió no fue que la chica le devolviese el empujón o las malas palabras, sino que el propio Itachi le hizo callar y, tras despedirse de sus compañeros, se llevó al rubio derechito a casa.

Allí empezaron a discutir sobre todos esos celos que Deidara siempre tenía con todo aquel que se aproximase más de lo que él mismo creía necesario. Es que no podía soportarlo. Como esa chica de antes, ¿cómo se atrevía a agarrar del brazo a _SU_ novio de esa manera? No podía pasar tal cosa por alto.

Fue entonces cuando, Itachi, tras una acalorada discusión, dio un ultimátum a su pareja. O se terminaban los celos o aquella relación acabaría para siempre. Entonces tomó algunas de sus cosas y se marchó de casa. Desconectó el móvil, no leyó ninguno de los emails que le llegaban de parte de Deidara; no quería ningún tipo de relación con él en unos días. Quería darse tiempo para pensar en si aquella relación era conveniente, y también quería dar tiempo a Deidara para pensar en lo que hacía.

**_Fin del flashback_**

* * *

Los primeros días después de la vuelta de Itachi estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera llegué a sentir celos. Veía que toda su atención se volcaba de nuevo en mí, como siempre quise. Citas románticas, regalos, noches de pasión, muestras del más puro amor… Pero si algo no tenía yo, era suerte y una cabeza fría para pensar antes de hablar.

Un viernes le fui a buscar a su clase, como siempre. Pero no podía aguantar las ganas de verle, así que fui al aula en la que sabía que estaba. Sí, me sabía su horario y las aulas de memoria, no necesitaba ni mirarlo. Estaba tan contento en ese momento, ya era viernes, por lo tanto tendría a Itachi para mí solo.

Como de costumbre, el profesor, siendo viernes, les permitía salir antes de la hora, por lo que enseguida se empezó a formar barullo en el pasillo. Esperé y esperé… pero Itachi no salía. Si él era de los primeros en abandonar la clase siempre. No entendía aquello. Al menos no lo entendí hasta verle salir con aquella chica que hace semanas me encaró de aquella forma tan desconsiderada. Itachi le rodeaba por los hombros y ella sonreía mientras se sujetaba de su cintura.

No pude aguantar los celos y me acerqué a ambos. – **¡Oye tú! ¡Suelta a mi novio de una vez!** – Le agarré de la mano y de un tirón hice que la chica se separase de él.

Ella trastabilló un poco con unas quejas como de dolor, pero yo solo continuaba sujetándola para que no se tomase otra vez de mi novio. – **¡Deidara! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltala!** –

Yo negué con la cabeza, hirviendo de ira. – **¿Para qué? ¿Para que podáis marcharos juntos? ¡Ni loco!** – La chica me miró alucinada, como si yo fuese un perturbado o algo así.

– **Deidara, te lo estoy pidiendo de buenas maneras. Suéltala y no hagas escándalo aquí, estamos en la universidad.** – Miré a mi alrededor, viendo cómo todos los alumnos que había en el pasillo se habían quedado mirándome.

Me entraron nervios, pero yo seguí a lo mío. – **No estoy haciendo escándalo, el que hace escándalo eres tú, saliendo agarradito con esta furcia.** – Miré con odio a la chica morena que no había soltado en ningún momento, que ahora tenía un enorme gesto de indignación y se veía que quería soltar varios improperios contra mí.

– **Ah, ¿así que ahora soy yo el que hace escándalo?** – Me tomó de la mano y frunció el ceño como nunca le había visto hacer. Aplicaba tanta fuerza en el agarre que llegó a dolerme. – **Suéltala. Ahora.** – Su tono amenazante me hizo pasar saliva, pero no mostré ningún miedo.

– **¿Cómo la defiendes eh, Itachi? A mí no me defenderías de esa manera.** – Me removí un poco intentando que me soltarse sin soltar yo a esa ramera. Pero él solo aplicó más fuerza en mi muñeca.

– **No te defendería de esa manera porque yo no soy un loco celoso que no soporta que su novio tenga amigos y buenos compañeros.** – Aquello me estaba indignando demasiado. No era que no quisiera que tuviese amigos, lo que no quería era que esos amigos se comportasen como lapas, sanguijuelas…

– **¿Así que no te importa que salga con otros hombres? ¿Por qué no me celas ni siquiera un poco Itachi?** – Esa mirada de incredulidad que me dio me sentó tremendamente mal.

Aunque me sentó aún peor que me ignorase. Simplemente volvió a rodear los hombros de la chica y sin palabra alguna se fue con ella a paso lento por el pasillo. – **¡Itachi! ¡No me ignores! ¡Debería estar yo en su lugar, no ella!** –

A pocos metros de mí él se giró para mirarme a los ojos con rabia. Podía ver que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por controlarse. – **Ni siquiera puedes soportar una situación así. ¿Qué hay de la promesa que me hiciste, Deidara?** –

Me acerqué a él de nuevo para contestarle. – **No puedo cumplir una promesa como esa cuando tú provocas este tipo de situaciones… ¡¿Qué estáis mirando?!** – Con mi grito, muchos de los curiosos que había por el lugar mirándonos se marcharon. Volví a bajar el tono de voz, aunque los celos seguían muy presentes. – **¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta ella más que yo?** –

Itachi abrió los ojos como platos ante mis preguntas, pero después tan solo pegó un poco más a la chica a su cuerpo. – **¿Y qué pasaría si así fuera?** –

¡¿Cómo?! ¡Estaba enamorado de ella! Ahora lo entendía todo, su ausencia, todos esos trabajos… – **¡Si tan enamorado de ella estás quizá sería mejor que rompamos!** –

Dije aquello sin pensar, pues no podía controlarme ya. Él se quedó en silencio, mirándome, como pensando. Tras unos segundos recibí la respuesta. – **Muy bien. Hemos terminado, Deidara.** – Se volvió a girar con la chica, mientras yo procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar. – **Mañana quiero que te lleves todas tus cosas de mi casa.** –

Me quedé boquiabierto, viendo cómo ambos se marchaban juntos. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿De verdad me había dejado? No podía ser… – **Itachi… ¿lo estás diciendo en serio?** –

Me miró por encima de su hombro de reojo. – **Claro que lo digo en serio. Se acabó Deidara, no quiero volver a verte.** – Mis lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de mis ojos como ríos, aún no era capaz de moverme de la sorpresa. La tristeza comenzó a embargar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Pero él tuvo una cosa más que decir. – **Por cierto… ella no me gusta, solo le ayudo a caminar porque ha tenido una caída por las escaleras antes de clase.** – Llevé mi mirada a la chica y, efectivamente, uno de sus tobillos estaba vendado. ¿Cómo no podía haberme fijado antes en ello?

Les seguí por el pasillo, intentando excusarme, pidiendo perdón a ambos por mi comportamiento anterior, pero Itachi me hizo callar. – **No quiero oírte más, ya he tenido suficiente de tus celos, de tus lloros y de todas tus tonterías. A partir de ahora no hay nada entre nosotros. Tú y tus celos os habéis encargado de romper esta relación.** – Detuve mis pasos, viendo como ambos se marchaban.

No podía creerlo, me había comportado de forma tan estúpida… Aun estando de sobre aviso con aquel ultimátum que Itachi me dio semanas antes. Yo había continuado igual, había seguido con mi comportamiento celoso y egoísta. Solo darme cuenta de aquello, de pensar que todo era culpa mía me hacía llorar con amargura en medio de ese largo pasillo, ahora bastante más solitario.

Por culpa de mis estúpidos celos había acabado solo… completamente solo. Itachi lo era todo para mí, pues no tenía ni padres, ni hermanos; nadie que un par de amigos en común con Itachi. ¿Qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante? Ni siquiera tenía dónde ir ahora que Itachi me había echado su casa.

Entonces, entre todos esos pensamientos amargos de soledad, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro…

* * *

Bueeeeeeno pues hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia. Muchísimas gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Una review, aunque sea pequeñita, siempre será bien recibida, ¿ne?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye bye~~


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos! Jo, hace un mes que no subo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic. ¡Lo siento! Anduve de exámenes en la universidad y luego con reuniones de los profesores, tres fiestas de cumpleaños y sus consecuentes compras de regalos... vamos, que junio ha sido un mes completito en todos los aspectos. Además, no es que haya estado muy contenta esta época por cosas de la universidad, así que no me llegaba ni una pizca de inspiración. Pero no, estos días ya me he obligado a escribir y subir el siguiente capítulo de este fic, ya basta de holgazanear jaja.

Así que, sin tener nada más que decir, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo. Esta vez se narrará desde la **perspectiva de Sasori**, que ya le tocaba al pobre volver al candelero jajaja. ¡Disfrutad~! 3

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, ni los uso con fines lucrativos.**_

* * *

_Cuán dura era la vida de una persona solitaria. Llegar a casa y que nadie te espere, ni una sola llamada en el contestador, comer solo... Todo esto empeora cuando alguna vez probaste esa vida en pareja que todo el mundo anhela, llena de amor, muestras de afecto y lo más importante, compañía, apoyo y comprensión. Pero la vida es cruel, y puede arrebatarte esa felicidad en tan solo un día... no, solo un segundo es suficiente para que tu existencia se tiña de oscuridad. Incluso podrías ser tú mismo el que haga que esa felicidad desaparezca. _

_Aunque siempre puede volver a surgir la luz, ¿verdad?_

_o..._

_¿Estarás dispuesto a dejarla pasar?_

Debo reconocer que, desde aquel pequeño encuentro con ese joven rubio llamado Deidara, mi vida cambió en cierta forma. Os preguntaréis el por qué. Bien, en un principio no me pareció más que un adolescente pesaroso en busca de alguien. Y así fue mi opinión sobre él... hasta que llegó la noche de aquel día en que hablé con él. Tumbado en la cama, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, solo era capaz de ver esos orbes azules como el cielo, un poco cubiertos por ese flequillo rubio largo. No tenía ninguna duda, ese rostro angelical me había marcado.

Y los días siguieron pasando. Cada vez pensaba más en ese rubio, del cual era imposible que me olvidase, ya que a la salida de mis clases, él siempre estaba allí, expectante, dirigiendo su cristalina mirada a todos aquellos alumnos que salían de mi aula para luego marcharse del lugar, decepcionado. Seguramente seguía buscando a aquel chico que me dijo.

Llegó un punto en el que mi fijación por Deidara fue la suficiente como para consultar la lista de las personas que acudían a clase para ver si ese tal Itachi Uchiha había acudido por fin a mi clase. Pero no, aquello no ocurría, y no parecía que fuese a volver, pues no recibía ninguna noticia de él por parte de sus compañeros, ni tampoco el Uchiha se comunicaba conmigo.

Pero no, no fue así. Dos semanas después de conocer a ese chico recibí la lista de asistencia de alumnos que habían asistido aquel día a clase y para mi sorpresa, también aparecía la firma de Itachi Uchiha. Levanté la mirada con curiosidad para ver si encontraba alguna cara desconocida. Pero no me fue fácil, yo no era de esos típicos profesores que se quedaban con la cara de sus alumnos, o que se aprendiese sus nombres. Así que dejé de lado esa tarea inútil y me centré en corregir trabajos mientras los alumnos hacían sus prácticas.

La hora de salir llegó y con ello el momento de ver a Deidara. Eran tan solo unos segundos, su mirada ni siquiera se dirigía a mí, pero me contentaba con verle desde lejos. Aunque ese día algo cambió. Un chico de pelo negro y piel pálida se acercó a él y, juntos, se marcharon. Sentí cierto calor por dentro al ver aquello. Envidia, quizás algo de celos, aunque no eran muy razonables, ya que Deidara no era nada mío... mío, eso no sonaba nada mal.

Volví a mi despacho a por mis cosas para por fin marcharme de la universidad y "disfrutar" del fin de semana, corrigiendo y planificando las clases que quedaban para el último mes del curso. Salí del edificio de la facultad de medicina y me encontré una escena que para nada me habría esperado. Ese que creía que era Itachi Uchiha abrazaba a un muy feliz Deidara. Las sensaciones que tuve antes en el pasillo reaparecieron, más fuertes incluso. Intentando apaciguarlas me alejé de allí a paso rápido para volver por fin a mi casa.

Los días pasaron desde entonces, no podría decir si despacio o rápido, pero definitivamente podría decir que no fueron días tranquilos. Las clases ahora no solo eran monótonas, sino que parecían una eternidad para mí. Cada vez que veía a ese Uchiha recordaba a Deidara y ese calor me envolvía, haciéndome sentir aquel mal humor que no mostraba desde hacía años. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Acaso... ¿me habría enamorado de él? No podía ser, solo habíamos hablado una vez, y apenas fue para saber por ese otro chico. Solo debía ser una especie de fijación, atracción física tal vez. Pero es que... ¿a quién no le atraerían esos zafiros deslumbrantes?

Ese calor interno que me provocaba la fijación que tenía por el rubio crecía hasta límites insospechados cuando, al salir de mi trabajo, le veía de la mano de Itachi Uchiha, tan feliz. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? Si simplemente pudiese calmar esta ansia de tenerle cerca una vez más... Cualquiera que supiese mis pensamientos me llamaría loco directamente. Quizás me estaba trastornando. Debía controlarme, costase lo que costase.

Pero llegó el día en que no sabría decir si tuve toda la suerte del mundo o no. Estaba en clase tranquilamente recogiendo cuando unos gritos se escucharon en el pasillo. Alguien discutía, o mejor dicho, alguien gritaba a otra persona. Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al salir del aula para poner orden y ver que aquel que gritaba era el protagonista de mis pensamientos. ¿Había oído bien? ¿El moreno rompía con él? Agradecí internamente que Deidara estuviese dándome la espalda, pues una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios cuando el moreno se fue con la otra chica.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona solo le habría llamado la atención por los gritos, pero siendo Deidara, algo dentro de mí hizo que me acercase y pusiese una mano en su hombro. Mi rostro en ese momento volvía a estar serio, acorde al tono de mi voz. Quería consolarle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. - **Tranquilo... ¿Deidara, verdad?** - Pregunté como si no estuviese seguro de que ese era su nombre, aunque no era así para nada. - **Ahora es mejor que no insistas. Así en caliente la situación podría torcerse más todavía.** - Asentí con la cabeza, dando más fuerza a mis palabras, mientras esos ojos azules, ahora cubiertos por las lágrimas, me miraban en busca de un rayo de esperanza. - **De verdad, será mejor dejar pasar un día o dos para no forzar las cosas.** -

Deidara solo bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. - **Yo le amo... ¿por qué no lo entiende? Le necesito a mi lado, por eso... por eso...** - Guardó silencio entonces, dejándome con la intriga de lo que iba a decir. Aún me preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado, aunque a juzgar por los gritos y la escena que había llegado a ver, había sido todo por un ataque irrefrenable de celos.

Le di unos segundos que probablemente necesitaría para pensar y por fin aparté mi mano de su hombro. - **Creo que lo más conveniente sería distraerte. Aunque suelen decir que lo mejor es soltarlo todo contándoselo a alguien.** - Dudé en decir lo siguiente, pero ese ardor que me provocaba estar con él me obligó a decirlo. - **Sé que no soy más que un desconocido para ti, pero te ofrezco mi ayuda si es que la necesitas.** -

Al no recibir más respuesta que una mirada confusa y hundida en la desdicha decidí marcharme de allí hasta que escuché su voz por fin. - **Espera...** - Escuché sus pasos rápidos detrás de mí y me detuve. - **Yo... no quiero hablar del tema pero...** -

Sabía lo que debía estar pasando. Conocía muy bien esa sensación de abandono, ese sentimiento de que la vida ya no tenía sentido. Así que, sin esperar a que dijese nada, le interrumpí. - **¿Quieres venir conmigo a la cafetería de aquí al lado? Podemos hablar de lo que sea. Aunque no lo parezca, soy persona a parte de profesor, aunque todos mis alumnos crean lo contrario.** - Me sentí reconfortado al ver que, durante un pequeño momento, las comisuras de sus labios se torcían mínimamente hacia arriba, como en un intento de sonrisa.

Él aceptó mi proposición y, tras pasar por mi despacho para recoger el resto de mis cosas, me volví a reunir con él en la entrada de la facultad. Juntos fuimos a esa cafetería que le había mencionado. Tenía cierto aire irlandés en su decoración y de fondo sonaba rock ochentero. No era un local que fuese de mi estilo, pero era bastante acogedor y tranquilo, pues la poca gente que había estaba atenta a sus propios asuntos. No quise preguntar al rubio lo que le apetecía tomar, ya que probablemente querría algún tipo de refresco y, dados sus nervios, lo que menos necesitaba era más azúcar. Decidí llevarle un té de tilo para que se relajase, aunque fuese un poco. Para mí solo pedí un café y con ello me fui a sentar donde el rubio me esperaba, frente a frente.

Yo no era un hombre muy empático, pero él mostraba tal tristeza que incluso me hacía sentir un poco mal a mí, a aquel que siempre decían que no tenía sentimientos. Solo eran apariencias, nadie me conocía bien. – **Ten, bebe eso e intenta tranquilizarte.** – Di un sorbo a mi café y tras unos segundos en silencio decidí hablar. – **He escuchado desde dentro del aula vuestra discusión. No creo que aceptes consejos de un desconocido como yo. Pero he de decir que a mí me ocurrió algo muy parecido hace ya años. Sé lo difícil que es tu situación como si fuese la mía propia. Por eso te puedo decir que lo mejor es que dejes pasar unos días, tómate tu tiempo para pensar y entonces ya podrás decidir qué hacer con las ideas más claras.** –

Él se limitó a asentir mientras removía con desgana su tila. Si yo de por sí era un hombre de pocas palabras, si mi compañero no respondía, se me hacía casi imposible continuar una conversación. Ni siquiera sabía de qué temas podría hablar sin conocerle siquiera un poco, sin saber sus gustos. – **Bueno, será mejor que dejemos este tema aparte y hablar de otras cosas.** – Así, intenté iniciar una conversación por mis propios medios. ¿Qué iba a ser lo mejor? Pues lo más obvio, la pregunta más sencilla del mundo. Simplemente le pregunté qué le gustaba hacer y, como si el mayor de sus pesares hubiese desaparecido, empezó a hablarme bastante más animado de que era artista. Vendía todo tipo de esculturas de pequeño tamaño y cuadros, ansiando siempre crear una obra mejor que la anterior.

Sin embargo, cuando ese tema de conversación terminó, volvió a sumirse en la tristeza y, aunque intenté volver a animarle, no lo conseguí. Las horas pasaron, hablando yo la mayor parte del tiempo, invitándole a lo que quisiese tomar, incluso le invité a merendar con toda la buena voluntad del mundo. Pero el tiempo se iba agotando y creí oportuno llevarle en mi coche hasta un pequeño hotel a las afueras de la ciudad. Justo me iba a marchar cuando él me llamó por mi nombre, como le había pedido que hiciera durante la tarde. – **Sasori… ¿podrías ayudarme a llevarme mis cosas de casa mañana? No tengo coche ni nadie que me eche una mano… por favor…** – No podía decir que no a un rostro tan angelical y triste a la par como el suyo. – **Por supuesto, solo llámame al móvil y vendré por ti.** – Justo iba a subir la ventanilla de mi coche para marchar pero me detuve y dije una última cosa antes de ponerme en marcha. – **Procura dormir, es lo mejor para digerir estas cosas.** – Dicho eso me puse en marcha ya de camino a mi casa, ese que me esperaba tan frío y solitario como siempre. Al menos no me preocupaba por dónde iba a quedarse, ya que el propio Deidara me había confirmado que tenía dinero de sobra para pagar varios días de hotel.

Apenas dormí aquella noche, estaba demasiado inquieto y no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. ¿De verdad contaría conmigo para esa especie de mudanza? ¿Dónde se iba a quedar hasta entonces? ¿Recibiría una llamada suya o… se olvidaría de mí? Al final caí rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, ya después de haber amanecido. La respuesta a mis preguntas acabó despertándome sobre las 11 de la mañana. Con rapidez tomé mi móvil y contesté. Obviamente, era el rubio, pidiéndome que fuese a buscarle para ir a la casa de su ex a por sus cosas. Tras una breve charla que apenas llegó a dos minutos me levanté y me preparé para marcharme.

Mientras tanto, pensaba en todo aquello que había surgido en mi mente anoche. ¿Por qué aquella preocupación por el chico surgía por sí misma? No tenía razones para ello, simplemente habíamos hablado en un par de ocasiones y en ambas el joven estaba destrozado sentimentalmente. Quizás… ¿me habría enamorado de aquella fragilidad que me mostraba? Igual que me ocurrió con… no, no era posible. Me juré a mí mismo que no iba a volver a caer en las redes del amor. Solo trajo desgracias a mi vida, una desilusión tras otra, sin nada que las pudiese frenar. Al menos no se detenían si no cortabas de raíz el problema, y eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, recordando tiempos pasados y cómo fui capaz de solucionar todo aquello que me ocurría. Una solución muy rápida, y eficaz, de no ser por cierto inconveniente del cual salí airoso.

Aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente y, una vez estuve listo, bajé al garaje para montar en mi coche y volver al hotel a por Deidara. Aquel día estaba de buen humor, y sabía muy bien la razón. Todo era por el rubio, desde mis quebraderos de cabeza nocturnos, hasta esa sonrisilla que me salía sola, pasando obviamente por esa sensación de calor que me recorría al pensar que iba a estar con él unas cuantas horas. Ojalá todo fuese bien y se me diese la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo en su compañía, la cual -a pesar de que el chico estaba la mayor parte del tiempo muy callado y reservado- me era muy agradable. Sentía cierta atracción por él, aunque seguía negándome a aceptar que eso fuese amor ni encaprichamiento. Simplemente era interés, eso mismo debía ser.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que ha habido poco diálogo, para la próxima intentaré escribir más y hacer el capi más largo.

Como podéis ver he dejado algunas incógnitas alrededor del personaje de Sasori. Mi intención es desvelarlas justo al final de la historia, en el último capítulo. Espero que me sigáis leyendo hasta entonces, aunque solo seáis unas poquitas personas.

Bueno, intentaré animarme más estos próximos días y poder escribir en condiciones. Creo que el siguiente capítulo estará narrado desde el punto de vista de Deidara de nuevo, aunque todo se verá cuando empiece a escribirlo. Depende de lo que pase en la historia lo narraré desde Sasori o desde Deidara.

Hasta el siguiente capi~ Muaaa~~ 3


End file.
